


Capstick

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Dirty mind, M/M, Steve is done, bucky is a dirty old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Capstick

Inside Bucky's mind...  
Is steve's dick called capstick? That would make sense, right? I mean... he is Captain and his dick is a stick so...  
Alright, if I was in my knees about to suck him off and he had some pre-come leaking and I put that on my lips, is that like lip gloss?   
My lips do get pretty dry. And that would be much more exciting than regular chapstick. It would taste better too.   
I gotta tell someone about this!   
"Hey, Sam!", I call. He grunts in response. "Steve's dick is called Capstick."  
No reply.   
"Get it? Cause he's Captain America. And his dick's a stick." Sam looks up at my with a blank expression.   
"I swear to God, I wish there was a way to hang up on someone in real life".  
Asshole.   
"Steveeeeee!"


End file.
